Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a graphics-processing method of a graphics-processing unit (GPU), and more particularly, to determining whether to re-compute a vertex position of a vertex in a rendering phase according to a checking result.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device such as a conventional mobile phone may have a processor (e.g. a central processing unit (CPU)) to control the operations of the conventional portable electronic device. It may also have a conventional GPU to perform graphics-related calculations. According to the related art, the conventional GPU is suitable for conventional immediate-rendering technologies or conventional tile-based rendering (TBR) technologies.
When the conventional GPU performs graphics-related calculations, the conventional GPU may only compute the vertex position of the vertex in the binning phase to obtain position data and then store the position data in the memory unit. Therefore, the memory bandwidth may be wasted in the binning phase.
Therefore, avoiding above problem is a subject worthy of discussion for saving memory usage and bandwidth.